Blood Lines
by KingodtheNight
Summary: Crowley brings an old friend back from Hell to begin his plan. Sam has a broken ankle leaving Dean and Jo to investigate without him.


Blood Lines

INT. WAREHOUSE-NIGHT

Crowley and a group of demons stand in front of something.

ADAM (O.S.)  
You son of a bitch.

CROWLEY I'd be nicer, considering I was the one that pulled you out of the cage.

ADAM (O.S.)  
I spent two years in the worst part of Hell, what makes you think anything you do will even phase me?

CROWLEY Cause once you spend a little time up here you won't be able to stand it much longer, Sam only lasted a few months and he's tougher than you. It's hard to believe Michael chose to suit up with you against Lucifer.

ADAM MILLIGAN, the younger brother of Sam and Dean Winchester sits strapped to a chair, he looks much older than he was was when the angels rose him to be Michael's vessel. His body is covered in blood and his expression is blank, as if he can't feel anything anymore.

ADAM Why don't you just bring my brothers here?

CROWLEY Why not, I need all three of you anyway.

Crowley looks to the demon next to him.

CROWLEY (CONT'D)  
Give him his phone call, I've got an important meeting.

INT. WAREHOUSE OFFICE-NIGHT

SAMMAEL, a demon in possession of a thin man with no muscle but a gaze that could strike fear in many hearts and souls looks over the Word of God. Crowley steps into the room.

CROWLEY Anything new?

Sammael slowly puts the tablet down and looks at Crowley.

SAMMAEL He have nearly everything we need. Only those who carry the bloodlines of Cain, Able and Seth are a threat.

CROWLEY Well, we have one of them downstairs, and hopefully your right about how important he is, cause it cost me 10,000 souls just to get all of him out.

SAMMAEL If he truly does carry the line, he should prove useful.

CROWLEY I'll trust your judgement, but if this brings me nothing then you know what the price'll be.

INT. RUFUS'S CABIN-DAY

Sam sits in a chair with crutches leaned up against it, there is still a sling covering his ankle. The laptop is on top of a desk just a few feet away. Sam shoves a pencil into the sling and scratches his skin with it.

The door opens and Dean walks in holding a brown bag of groceries.

DEAN How ya feeling, Sammy?

SAM Itchy.

DEAN Know the feeling, worst part of having a cast.

Dean puts the bag down and pulls a six pack out of the bag.

DEAN Hunter's most important supply. Want one?

Sam nods his head yes. Dean pulls two bottles out of the pack, he tosses one to Sam.

Jo walks in the front door. Dean notices her.

DEAN Want one blondi?

JO No! I, uh, I'm not really feeling that good.

DEAN Still beat up from the last job, wow that bitch did a number on you.

JO Yeah, I guess.

She starts walking toward the bathroom.

JO I need to, ya know go.

She opens the door, walks in and closes it behind her.

DEAN Huh, I guess she needs a little time to herself.

SAM Yeah, I guess.

INT. BATHROOM-CONTINUOUS

Jo holds another pregnancy test up. It has two pink lines on it. Just like the last one.

JO Damn it.

She puts her hand on her stomach and looks in the mirror.

INT. RUFUS'S CABIN-CONTINUOUS

DEAN Should I even ask about the search for the runaway prophet?

SAM Still nothing.

Sam pulls the laptop closer to him and opens it.

SAM I've looked just about everywhere, I don't know where he could be.

DEAN What if someone's helping him hide?

Sam looks up from the laptop, confused.

SAM What?

DEAN You said it yourself, we've looked everywhere. I think someone is helping Kevin hide.

SAM Dean, who could he turn to?

DEAN I don't know, hunters, angels, demons. Azariah said that a rogue angel brought Jo back.

SAM So, you think that same angel may be hiding Kevin.

DEAN It's only theory.

Sam shrugs his shoulders and starts to tinker with his laptop.

His face fills with shock and confusion.

DEMON (O.S.)  
Hello Winchesters, do you recognize this poor young man.

COMPUTER SCREEN

INT. RUFUS'S CABIN-LATER

Several demons stand around Adam. One stands closer to the camera. Adam is covered in blood and the demons all hold knives.

DEMON It took the king very much to bring him back. But we've got the third Winchester now.

The demon looks back to the others and nods.

DEMON (CONT'D)  
Until you guys decide you wanna see him again, we're gonna have some fun.

The two other demons walk closer to him, both ready their knives.

INT. RUFUS'S CABIN-CONTINUOUS

SLIT. The knives pierce Adam's flesh. The young man let's out a BLOODCURDLING SCREAM.

Sam presses a button on the keyboard and the screams cease.

DEAN Holy crap.

He takes a big swig of his beer.

JO It must be a trap, why else would they let you know they have him.

DEAN Maybe to taunt us.

SAM Yeah, but they wouldn't risk anything too important. He's trying to bring us to them.

DEAN That doesn't change anything Sam! Adam's our brother, and he's already gone through to much because of us. We have to get him out of there.

Jo looks up at Dean, very confused.

SAM Oh, we never told you. We have a brother.

DEAN Half-brother, on our Dad's side.

Jo nods.

DEAN Can you find out where that was sent from?

Sam types in some new information into the laptop.

SAM Uh, Detroit.

DEAN Okay, call Garth see if he can help. I'm heading out once we can get ready to go.

JO I'm going with you, I already had to save your ass twice in the past few months.

DEAN I don't think it would matter even if I tried to stop you.

Sam pushes himself out of the chair.

DEAN Wo, hold it there cowboy.

Dean points to Sam's ankle, he pushes Sam back into the chair.

DEAN You're sitting this one out.

EXT. CABIN-LATER

Sam holds himself up with his crutches while Dean packs the Impala.

SAM Okay, the address is 1221 Wilmot Road.

DEAN Wilmot Road? Where the hell is that?

SAM It's not in the main portion of the city, it's a little further out.

DEAN Know anything about the place.

SAM It looks like it's an abandoned warehouse.

DEAN A favorite of Crowley's.

He finishes packing and shuts the trunk. He turns to face Sam.

DEAN Any word from Garth?

SAM Not yet.

DEAN Can't wait for him then, we'll leave once Jo gets out here.

INT. RUFUS'S CABIN-CONTINUOUS

Jo finishes pulling a loose t-shirt on, she's wearing sweatpants too.

Jo stops for a moment, thinking about whether this is a good decision or not. She sighs and grabs her bag.

EXT. RUFUS'S CABIN-CONTINUOUS

Jo steps out the front door, Sam and Dean notice.

DEAN Woh, sweatpants blondi.

JO They're comfortable.

She opens the passenger side door and throws her bag in.

JO Let's get going.

DEAN Seen you in better moods before.

Dean opens the driver side door, hops in and closes the door behind him. Sam crutches to the door and looks in the window.

SAM You guys know what you're getting yourselves into, right?

DEAN Yeah, we know.

SAM Okay, call me when you need somethin.

Sam takes a step back. Dean closes the window and drives away.

INT. IMPALA-NIGHT

Dean and Jo remain in their seats, there's no music playing. Jo is surprisingly disconnected.

DEAN You alright?

The words snap Jo back to reality, she comes out of her trance and looks at Dean.

JO W, what?

DEAN I asked if you were alright.

JO Y, yeah, why wouldn't I be?

DEAN It's not like you to not talk to me.

JO I've just been feeling a little weird recently.

The two stay silent for a moment.

JO I'm hungry.

DEAN Me too.

INT. BAR-LATER

Jo and Dean sit down at a table looking at the menus. A waiter comes over.

WAITER Ready to order?

DEAN Two cold ones...

JO One! One cold one.

DEAN Uh, one cold one.

JO A glass of water.

DEAN ...and two bacon cheeseburgers.

JO Make mine a double.

WAITER No problem.

The waiter walks away from the table. Dean stares at Jo, a little perplexed.

DEAN Got an appetite?

JO I didn't really eat a lot all day.

DEAN You didn't want a drink either?

JO Just don't feel like drinking.

DEAN Okay.

Dean looks around the bar. A group of college kids huddle around a pool table. One stands there holding a handful of dollars.

DEAN Easy money, six o'clock.

Jo turns her head over shoulder and notices the college guys. She smiles.

JO Just give me a minute.

She gets out of her seat and walks toward the college guys.

EXT. WAREHOUSE-NIGHT

A group of demons stand outside the front entrance. Dean and Jo hide in the brush a few hundred feet away. Dean's staring the place down with binoculars.

DEAN Crap!

Jo takes a step closer to him. He hands her the binoculars.

DEAN Look at this.

Jo pulls the binoculars to her eyes.

JO Oh, no. How the hell are we supposed to get through that?

Dean takes a step away, pulls his cell phone out of his pocket and shoves it to his ear.

DEAN Sam, we need the cavalry, please tell me it's close.

INT. RUFUS'S CABIN-CONTINUOUS

Sam sits in front of the laptop holding his phone to his ear.

SAM Wish I could, Garth and every guy we know is way out of range.

EXT. WAREHOUSE-CONTINUOUS

DEAN You've got to be kidding me, the whole place is loaded with demons.

INT. RUFUS'S CABIN-CONTINUOUS

SAM I'm not Dean, Garth says he can get there by wednesday. Wait for him.

EXT. WAREHOUSE-CONTINUOUS

DEAN Adam's in there, Sam. We can't wait 'til wednesday.

SAM (O.S.)  
You and Jo can't get to him all by yourselves either, wait for Garth.

Dean sighs and let's go of the tension running through his body.

DEAN Okay, but tell Garth to haul ass.

Dean pulls the phone away from his ear and ends the call. He walks back to Jo.

JO No reinforcements?

DEAN None. We have to wait.

Dean looks over the warehouse.

AZARIAH (O.S.)  
Why wait?

Dean and Jo turn around to see Azariah and Temoriel standing there.

DEAN Never thought I'd be happy to see you.

AZARIAH Hold the applause, we're not here for brother.

DEAN What for then, Crowley?

AZARIAH Well yes, but there's something else.

TEMORIEL We believe this is where he's been keeping the Word of God.

AZARIAH And he'll be moving it soon. We have a chance to recover it now.

DEAN Then why don't you! You can kill every demon there!

AZARIAH Not now, Crowley covered the whole building with Enochian symbols, angel proof.

JO So, you want us to get it for you?

AZARIAH We just want you to get in.

DEAN Are you insane?! You're gonna use us as your pawns just so you can get your toy back.

AZARIAH It would benefit your entire world if we recovered the tablet. Now all I ask is that you two infiltrate the building break the sigil and we'll take care of it from there. You get your brother, we get the Word of God.

DEAN How the hell do you expect us to get past that many demons anyway?!

AZARIAH I have a plan.

INT. SEWER-LATER

A man hole opens and light begins to fill the tunnel, Azariah, Jo and Dean stare down into it.

AZARIAH This leads right into the building, it was supposed to be sealed after the building was abandoned, but the owner never got to that.

(pause)  
Of course, Crowley doesn't know that.

DEAN Do you have any idea where my brother is?

AZARIAH Ground floor, the old shipping room.

Dean climbs down into the tunnel.

INT. BOILER ROOM-LATER

A man hole on the floor of the boiler room opens and lifts, Dean crawls out. He scans the room, there's no one in there.

He sticks his hand back in and helps Jo out.

INT. HALL-MINTUES LATER

The door to the boiler opens Dean and Jo stick there heads out. CLANK, CLANK, CLANK. Footsteps come down the hall. Dean and Jo pull back into the room. Two demons walk by. A moment passes, the door opens again. Jo and Dean tiptoe out and down the hall.

EXT. SHIPPING ROOM-LATER

Two demons stand guard on both sides of the door to the shipping room. Dean and Jo hide behind the wall leading to another corridor.

Jo holds up a vile of holy water. Dean smiles.

Jo throws the bottle out from behind the hall. It smashes into one of the demon's faces. The demon WAILS in pain as steam rises up from it's burning body. The other startled demon turns to face it's comrade.

Dean leaps out and drive's Ruby's knife into the back of the demon's neck. It falls to the ground dead, the other grabs Dean's neck and starts to strangle him.

Jo jumps out from behind the wall runs to Dean. He holds out the knife. Jo scoops it from his hand and stabs the demon in the crown of it's head. It lets go of Dean and drops to the ground dead.

DEAN Nice work.

JO Still saving your ass.

INT. SHIPPING ROOM-MOMENTS LATER

The door burst open and Jo and Dean run through.

Adam sits tied to the chair, covered in blood and badly scarred. He's unconscious.

Jo kneels behind the chair and starts untying him. Dean kneels down in front of him.

DEAN Adam. Hey Adam, are you alright? It's Dean.

Adam eyes slowly open.

ADAM Hello?

DEAN Adam it's Dean. Don't you recognize me?

Jo finishes untying Adam, the ropes fall off him.

JO He's good, let's get out of here.

Adam's face becomes much more sinister and vile. His eyes become a demonic black.

ADAM Yeah, I recognize you.

He hits Dean over the head, spins around and knocks Jo out too.

INT. SHIPPING ROOM-LATER

Jo and Dean sit, tied to chairs. Adam watches over them. The door opens and Crowley steps in.

CROWLEY Really, you've got to stop making this so easy for me.

DEAN Why don't you ever just kill us.

CROWLEY Where's the fun in that, besides according to my reader, it may be best to keep you alive. At least for a little while.

(pause)  
Now I've got an important meeting in just a little while, so your brother gets to have some fun.

Crowley steps out of the room and Adam advances.

ADAM I know everything there is to know about this meatsuit, since I'm in here. Man, if you thought hell was bad just imagine what he went through. And you never tried to get him out.

DEAN There wasn't anything I could do.

ADAM But that doesn't change what he went through.

Jo turns her head over her shoulder, there's an Enochian Sigil painted on the wall within her grasp. She touches it with her finger and scratches it with her nail.

ADAM He's not even the only one, who went through Hell for you Dean. The only one literally, but not the only one.

The demon looks at Jo. He walks over to her, and rubs her cheek.

ADAM (CONT'D)  
Like this one. Your Daddy killed her's, then you got her and her momma killed. And once she came back.

He smiles demonically.

ADAM (CONT'D)  
Oh, this is precious. You planted your seed in her.

Dean's face fills with confusion. He looks over to Jo, she just stares back, filled with sorrow. The demon puts his hand down and notices the exchange between Dean and Jo.

ADAM (CONT'D)  
Oh she didn't tell you. Then let me be the first, your gonna be a Dad.

Jo looks away from Dean, she's finally scratched a rift in the sigil.

JO I think you should be more careful about where you tie us up.

Temoriel appears behind Adam. Adam turns around and walks right into the angel's palm. Adam falls to the ground.

INT. WAREHOUSE OFFICE-NIGHT

Crowley is packing everything in the office into a bag.

AZARIAH (O.S.)  
Going somewhere?

Crowley turns to see Aziriah standing there, his dagger in hand.

CROWLEY Azariah, how'd you get in.

AZARIAH You should be more careful about where put the symbols.

Crowley pulls an angel killing knife from the bag. The two stare at each for a moment.

Crowley snaps his fingers. An old bookshelf falls down on Azariah. It shatters into pieces once it touches him. Azariah charges Crowley with the knife. Crowley grabs his hands and holds him back, he tosses him into the desk, spilling the contents of the bag everywhere.

Azariah leaps up to his feet slams fist into Crowley's chest, sending him flying across the room.

Azariah's entire body illuminates, the surrounding area lights up as if he's on fire. The shadow of two angel wings forms on the wall. Crowley's eyes fill with fear. He disappears.

The door bursts open, Jo and Dean run in. Azariah calms, the light and angel wings fade away.

The tablet lies on the floor. Azariah kneels down and picks it up.

INT. IMPALA-NIGHT

Dean and Jo sit in the front seats. Adam lies across the backseat passed out. Jo stares at Dean trying to get his attention, but Dean only sees what's in front of him and has no desire to see anything else.

JO Are you going to say anything?

DEAN Pregnant! You're pregnant, Jo!

JO Yeah, yeah I am.

DEAN How long have you known? How long?!

JO About a week, I took the test after the last job.

DEAN And you never considered telling me, I'm assuming I'm the father?

JO You are. But no I didn't want to tell you.

DEAN Why not?!

JO Because I didn't want to believe it. I was never the kind of girl that dreamed about getting married and having kids. I just wanted to be a hunter.

She starts to cry.

JO (CONT'D)  
If I'm gonna have a baby what good am I for that? I couldn't help you and Sam, I'd just hurt you. Then I'd have to raise a kid in this world, imagine you and me as parents.

Dean's anger fades away, he takes one hand off the wheel and places it on top of one of Jo's hands.

DEAN It'll be okay.

Out side, a sign reads "ST. MARY'S HOSPITAL, NEXT RIGHT"

Dean turns the wheel to the right and drives into the next exit.

JO Where are you going?

DEAN Mr. Comatose back there could probably use a looking at.

He turns and looks her in the eyes.

DEAN (CONT'D)  
And we need to make sure the baby's okay too.

A smile forms on Jo's face.

INT. ADANDONED CHURCH-DAY

Azariah walks in between the pews and all the way to altar.

The tablet sits on the altar, a hand rests on it.

AZARIAH What can you tell me?

KEVIN (O.S.)  
I think I know what Crowley wants.

It gives instructions on how to perform a ritual.

EXT. CROSSROADS-NIGHT

Crowley holds the holy grail filled with blood. A circle of demons surrounds him, all chanting in Latin.

INT. ADANDONED CHURCH-CONTINUOUS

AZARIAH What kind of ritual?

KEVIN (O.S.)  
I'm not sure. It says when he finds the Holy Grail, and fills it with the blood of the Mother of All.

EXT. CROSSROADS-CONTINUOUS

Crowley turns the Grail over and pours it onto the road.

KEVIN (V.O.)  
During the full moon, it could call something forth.

The blood on the road boils, and morphs into a solid shape, that constantly changes.

INT. ADANDONED CHURCH-CONTINUOUS

AZARIAH What do you mean, does it describe it at all?

KEVIN TRAN, the sam man he was when he ran from the Winchesters sits across from them.

KEVIN It calls it, The First.

EXT. CROSSROADS-CONTINUOUS

The blood disappears, all of the demons surrounding Crowley fall the ground dead.

INT. ADANDONED CHURCH-CONTINUOUS

KEVIN It says, it's something older than anything else, even the Leviathans. And much more powerful.

EXT. CROSSROADS-CONTINUOUS

Crowley stands in the same place, dumbfounded.

CROWLEY Hmm, maybe I do need their blood.

He turns and walks right into THE FIRST, a being in the body of a late 30's man, a modest build but a terrifying face, and fiery red eyes.

FIRST Or perhaps not.


End file.
